Rokok
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Ada kepahitan di dalamnya, juga racun yang mengikis jantung perlahan-lahan.


" **Rokok** **"**

 **.**

 **Percy Jackson and the Olympians** & **the Heroes of Olympus**

 _belong's to_ **Rick Riordan**

 **Rokok** _(c)_ **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

* * *

"Jason, ada korek?" Percy bertanya. Sementara satu gulungan tembakau sudah terselip manis di sudut bibirnya.

Jason menatapnya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya memberi anggukan kecil dan mulai sibuk meraba saku seragamnya. Menemukan satu pematik dari saku celana abu-abunya. Lalu menyerahkan benda mungil itu kepada Percy.

Percy menerima pematik itu, dan menyulut ujung rokoknya. Beberapa detik kemudian asap beracun menyembul keluar dari mulutnya. "Nih," Percy menyodorkan kembali korek itu ke tangan sang empunya. " _Thanks_."

"Masama." Jawab Jason sekenanya. Jemarinya mulai sibuk memainkan senar gitar. Memitik, menghayati suara senarnya, lalu memutar pengait seandainya dirasa ada nada yang melenceng.

Aroma tajam pahit dari tembakau yang terbakar memenuhi udara di sekitar keduanya. Jason menyimpan ujung dagunya ke _body_ gitarnya dan beralih menatap Percy yang begitu piawai memainkan asap dari benda mematikan bernama rokok itu.

"Apa?" Percy mengernyit curiga.

"Apanya yang apa?"

Urat di pelipis Percy berkerut dalam. "Kau sering menatapku seperti itu. Apaan maksudnya?"

Jason tersenyum sekilas, lalu memetik kunci G. "Bukan apa-apa."

Percy makin menyipitkan mata, sementara pemuda pirang berkacamata di sebelahnya itu mulai memetik berbagai kunci dengan gitarnya.

"Kau mencurigakan, Grace."

Jason menatap pemuda bermanik hijau pirus itu dengan satu alis terangkat. "Kau masih ingin jadi Tentara?"

 _Mengalihkan pembicaraaan_ , batin Percy. Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya lebih jauh. Alih-alih, ia justru mendelikkan bahu ringan, dan mendongak menatap langit sore sambil mengisap rokoknya, lalu kembali membuang asapnya. "Masih." Akunya. "Itu cita-citaku sejak dulu."

Jason memetik senar gitarnya tanpa nada yang pasti. Matanya tak lepas memandangi sosok Percy. Kesedihan yang bersembunyi di balik sepasang mata itu kini datang membayang. Kepedihan yang tak pernah Percy bagi dengan siapapun. Rahasia yang selalu disimpan pemuda itu dibalik semua sikap ceria cenderung hiperaktifnya. Senyum lebar cenderung bodoh yang salalu Percy pakai sebagai topeng di hadapan semua orang. Semua orang percaya bahwa Percy adalah sosok ceria, kekar dengan jaringan otot yang lumayan untuk ukuran anak SMA, iseng, jail, menyebalkan, tapi tidak dengan Jason. Jason terlalu pintar untuk bisa Percy tipu. Atau mungkin Percy saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk bersembunyi dari Jason? Entahlah.

"Kenapa memang?"

Suara Percy kembali membawa kesadaran Jason naik. Pemuda itu kini menatapnya lurus ke sapasang mata biru elektrik Jason yang dibingkai lensa kacamata. Menuntut penjelasan.

Jason menghela napas. Tak langsung menjawab, hanya menatap Percy dalam diam. Lama sekali, sampai jemarinya memetik nada A minor, lalu mulutnya ikut terbuka. "Rokok." Jason mengambil jeda untuk menarik napas. " _Just stop it, Dude_."

" _What_?" Percy memajukan kepalanya, mendekatkan daun telinganya ke arah Jason. Rasanya tadi ia menangkap hal mustahil dari mulut pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Berhentilah merokok. Jangan merokok lagi, Percy."

Oke, kali ini Percy memutuskan ada yang salah dengan otak Jason. "Kau sakit?" Percy menempatkan telapak tanggannya di kening Jason.

Jason mengabaikannya. Ditatapnya pemuda Manhattan itu serius. "Aku Khawatir kau tidak lolos tes paru-paru nanti. Berhenti dari sekarang, masih ada waktu satu tahun untuk membersihkan paru-parumu."

Percy tertegun selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhrinya terkekeh geli. Rasanya dia benar-benar harus membawa Jason ke rumah sakit. Berhenti merokok? _Hell_ , jelas-jelas Jason tahu betul betapa candunya gulungan tembakau itu, dan betapa tabu rasanya menyuruh anak laki-laki tujuh belas tahun berhenti merokok.

"Kau aneh." Ujar Percy. Dipandanginya asap yang bertiup dari ujung rokoknya yang terbakar itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diterjemahkan. "Kau munafik sekali menyuruhku berhenti, semetara kau sendiri terus merokok, Jason." Ada nada ketus di ujung kalimatnya.

"Aku bicara seperti ini karena aku peduli padamu, Idiot. Jika memang Tentara itu cita-citamu, lebih baik hentikan kebiasaan merokokmu mulai dari sekarang. Tubuhmu sudah bagus, tinggi, otot lumayan, aku tidak mau semua itu hancur hanya karena rokok, Jackson."

Dua pemuda itu bertatapan dalam diam. Ada kilat yang sulit dibaca memancar dari balik lensa kacamata Jason. Percy menghisap rokoknya lagi. Nikotin memenuhi rongga mulutnya, mengantarkan racun ke paru-parunya, menghapus satu demi satu sekon sisa umurnya. "Susah, Grace." Percy membuang asap melalui mulut. "Aku sudah kecanduan."

 _Aku_ _tau_ , batin Jason sedikit miris. Dia tahu betul betapa beban hidup, dan segabreg tugas yang harus dipikul telah membuat anak-anak seusiannya melarikan diri ke arah si nikotin mematikan. Terlebih lagi bagi seorang Percy, berkali-kali pindah sekolah, menyesuaikan diri dengan masyarakat, sekolah, dan teman-teman sekitar, itu pasti tidak mudah. Jason masih ingat dengan jelas logat khas Percy di minggu-minggu awalnya dulu. Terkesan kaku, dan selalu berhasil mengundang tawa bagi orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Jason tahu Percy berusaha mati-matian menghapus logat itu. Sudah jelas, masalah tiap remaja perokok tidak sesepele 'coba-coba awalnya'. Stress adalah pemicu.

Dan Jason juga tahu, betapa berhenti dari rokok itu rasanya amat terdengar tabu. Menasehati Percy untuk berhenti merokok sementara tubuhnya sendiri tak pernah lepas dari aroma tembakau, itu munafik.

Jason memainkan _cord_ gitar _Fix You_ milik Coldplay. Hingga alunan petikan senar itu merambat menggetarkan udara di sekitar keduanya. Tanpa suara vokal sama sekali, hanya hati yang diam-diam ikut bernyanyi. Nada bertempo lambat menari di udara berbaur bersama pahit aroma asap rokok milik Percy.

"Lagi pula," Ujar Percy, Jason menoleh. Pemuda Manhattan itu tersenyum tipis. "Kau sendiri yang mengajariku caranya merokok, Jason Grace."

Jason mendengus, dan tersenyum. Namun senyum itu tak menyentuh matanya. Jika ia tak kelewat bodoh, mungkin ia bisa paham suatu perasaan yang iasimpan di antara secuil ruang antara Percy dan Rokok. Penyesalan.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 _ **thanks to:**_

Blueeye30, Argent Grey, Nearo O'nealy, Fujiwara Kyousuke16, Tinkxx, the fangirl in a wheelchair, zyxzjs15, grobeyeux,  
 _and of you guys who always support me, read my_ _stories_ _, review, fav, and follow_

a/n: _Yass, back again with another Jason and Percy!_

 _Tbh, the conversations between Jason and Percy here is based from true story_. Mereka dua teman sekelas saya saat tahun terakhir di SMA. _And he's a new student from Medan, not Manhattan, lol._ _Well, bittersweet?_


End file.
